The Other Brother
by Camryn C
Summary: Alistair is the other male in the Cullen family. He is one of the closest to Edward and hopefully a friend to a certain girl


A dreadful silence fell over the room…like a thick blanket covering us. My brother had just told us of his love interest. A human girl named Bella.  
I couldn't drink humans let alone let one in our family. Slowly I panned the faces of my brothers and sisters. Alice of course not phased by the news, she had to have seen her coming. Jasper looked painful as always, while Emmet looked excited but worried. Rosalie looked the worst out of us all, her jaw was locked and face stern. We all had thoughts to share, but mine were directly to Edward.

_Edward my brother, are you certain? _  
I turned towards him, he nodded. _If you are to go down this path, please be careful. For yours and the covens sake brother._

Then I stood causing eyes to drift towards me. "Please excuse me…"  
Even after going up stairs I felt the silence. To think of the problems this could cause was horrifying. Although it would be better to see Edward happy for once. He has also sloshed his way round the house.  
My room…The only place where the silence didn't reach. I sat on my bed, looking out in to the surrounding forest. My thoughts drifted away to something else. They were moving towards my own problems. Lately I found myself craving for more; I'm starting to stay longer for hunts. I've told myself to bring it to Carlisle and Esme both. But it's a shameful deed, one I don't wish to express. Just when I hit the peak of my thoughts I heard steps coming towards my door.

With haste I opened before they could reach the knob. Strangely I found Alice at my door. "What do I owe the pleasure dear sister?" I grinned. She smiled and pushed her way in to my room. Her pettier figure willed itself against my slimness but failed. "Can I come in?" she pleaded finally after trying again.

I stepped aside and showed her in. "Again what do I owe the pleasure?"  
Alice flopped on my bed and crossed her legs. "Clearly I wanna talk about Edward and…" she met eyes with me "his interest."  
Slowly I closed the door even tho I knew it wouldn't stop Edward. I sat in my office chair at the foot of the bed. "What about it?" I asked with a raised brow.  
"You seemed the least worried Alistair. I just wanted to ask why."

My black hair dropped down and I pushed it back before answering. "As much as I worry for the family, I have the deepest worry for Edward. He always looks like he wants to bring death on himself."

The pixie leaned forward and spoke painful words. "So do you."  
A dagger had pierced my cold unbeaten heart. "Alice…Don't mention her…"  
Alice leaned back in to my bed. "It's been ten years Alistair."

"You don't think I'm keeping TRACK!" I snapped. A shutter parted my lips. Then Edward entered the room making direct eye contact with me.  
_Get her…away. _Edward complied and showed Alice out. "She only wants to help Alistair." he said. Slowly I stood and walked to the window.  
"I know…it's just…" Edward put a hand on my shoulder "You loved her, she knew that." he finished for me.  
In that small amount of time, the drama aimed towards me. I would now have to apologize to Alice for my words. She was right in the end. Liza had left us ten years ago in the winter when she was brutally attacked by some small time vampire. If only I had been there to save her, only ten minutes earlier she would be alive. The blame is on me I put something before her, something mean less now. When she died I was buying a ring to make our love official.  
Love that would never touch me again…

Later on that night I went in to Alice's room. She was sitting on the floor for some reason. I just leaned against her wall. "Alice…I am sor-" she stood and hugged me "Brother, I am sorry. I know you still hurt from her."  
My arms wrapped around her, "Thank you" I murmured in her ear.  
Alice always had a way to put things, well for me she did. My other family members did also but not like Alice. She just had the rational insight I always needed. "Shall we join the family?" I asked. Alice nodded and strolled out of the room.

When I started down the stairs, everyone looked. The steps felt like they kept increasing in length. "Glad you could join us Alistair." Edward said.  
"Why are gathered in the living room again?" I asked already bored. Edward stood and looked at us all. "I would like to bring Bella here."  
Rose stood and left, Emmet followed her. My brother gave me a distressed look. So decided to help him as he has for me.  
Quickly I stood "I will like to meet her first. Then I can give our family a warning of what to expect." I exclaimed. Carlisle nodded in agreement, so did the remaining family. _This better be worth it_ I directed to Edward. He grinned at me.

I waited for Edward in his car. He entered and looked at me. "Worried brother?"  
I chuckled to the thought of being worried about a human. "Not at all."  
We headed for the girls home. "Anything I should know Edward?" I asked. He put on some type of thinking face. "Well her dad is chief of police." He replied. "No powers right?" I pondered.

"No brain washing Alistair, I can't even read her mind."  
"What a shame, you can't even get a little help with this girl."

"Well your helping."  
"I am aren't I?" I said laughing. The drive from there was normal, just a few side conversations and that was about it. Then the time came. A make or break moment you could say. I was sort of a judge for this girl. My brother is one of the calmest and tame person I know but I could tell he was off. The same feeling I had with Liza. Even the thought gave me winter chills.

"Hey! I need you focused Alistair." Edward snapped. I nodded and we got out. When I saw her step out I didn't know what to think. She was beautiful, just like everything Edward has said. "You must be Bella." I said walking towards her. "…And you must be Alistair. I've heard a lot about you."  
I chuckled "I hope not everything."

Edward looked over at me and smiled. "So shall we leave?" Edward asked. I and Bella both nodded. _She is very beautiful brother. _"Edward is always talking about you Bella." I mentioned. "I'm sure he has." She replied. My brother looked over and smiled.  
I had no idea where we were heading, but once he took a corner I saw the stop. _I should've known you would take us here brother. This is your favorite. _Edward pulled the car up to a spot. "I remember this place." Bella said. She and I both opened our doors. Bella walked by me while I was in the car still, the scent.  
I froze in place, my golden eyes now black. A pinching feeling in my neck became stronger with every second. My head tilted and I let out a shutter, a cold deep shutter. A hand touched mine, I wasn't sure who's but they applied force. The logic part of me said Edward but the rest said Liza. When the thirst became so hard to handle Liza was always there. My eyes trick me in times like these, they make me see her willing me to be smart and think my actions through.

"Alistair! Edward, your brother he-"  
"Wait inside the restaurant!"

Edward grabbed my shoulders and shook me hard, he got my attention long enough to wake me up from the hunger. "Brother?" I spoke lightly.  
"It's me." He responded. "I…I'm sorry, her scent was strong."  
"Don't worry; it happened to me at first too. Just try to act normal okay?"

"My best." I answered.


End file.
